Hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy (HIE) damages premature white matter and gray matter in infants and causes significant mortality and morbidity. To find satisfactory treatments, animal models of HIE have been established and widely used. In this project, novel magnetic resonance imaging techniques will be developed to examine temporal evolution of brain injury in a neonatal mouse model of HIE. Focus will be placed on the development of fast imaging techniques for monitoring injuries in neonatal animals, and new template based techniques to assess the extent and progression of brain injury, especially in the developing white matter. In aim #1, we will develop an in vivo neonatal mouse imaging system. In aim #2, we will develop template based techniques to assess gray and white matter injuries. In aim #3, we will evaluate tract specific injuries caused by HIE. We will use these techniques to characterize the temporal evolution of gray and white matter injuries in neonatal mice with HIE and correlate the results with pathology. The results will provide key information for study of HIE, and the techniques can be applied to other animal models. In summary, this proposal will establish a model imaging system for exploration of novel treatments of hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy (HIE) causes significant mortality and morbidity in infants. In this project, novel magnetic resonance imaging techniques will be developed to examine temporal evolution of brain injury in a neonatal mouse model of HIE, for exploration of novel treatments of hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]